The Icicle Melts
by NoodleDoc
Summary: Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams, both charming young blonds that have been thrown into a small town in Canada. Being forced to live in the frozen hell hole with a cousin after their young parents abandoned them. What could the small town possible throw at them? Pairings: AmericaxRussia & CanadaxPrussia AND many others! AU Modern Times. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

"Alfred, sometimes I hate you." A honey blond boy grumbled to his twin, hugging his sides shielding his body from the cold.  
"It's not my fault you fell out the window Lil'Bro!" The wheat blond grinned, pulling his hood tightly around his head as a gust of wind smothered the twins.  
"I swear Mattie that by the end of the night my di-" The eldest brother Alfred was cut off by the smaller of two who slapped his hand firmly over his mouth.  
"Too much information." The young twin sighed, smacking his forehead lightly with the palm of his gloved hand. "I honestly wonder what goes on inside your head Al."  
"You know you love me Mattie!" Alfred beamed proudly, poking the other blond in the nose.  
Matthew smiled sweetly at the idiot he called his brother, gently pinching his side. The wheat blond yelped in surprise almost karate chopping the other in the face.  
"Dammit Mattie! Leave my fat alone!" Alfred shouted, using his arms to prevent another sneak attack.  
"Wow for a fatty you move you quick." Mattie giggled as his brother squinted at him.  
"Ha-ha~ Shut up!" Alfred poked his brothers eye before speeding off down the frozen streets.  
"Al!" Matthew stood their in fear. "DONT LEAVE ME!" He waited for a few seconds before crying out "AL! WAIT FOR ME!" He rushed off into his brothers direction, swishing his arms side to side above his head as he ran.  
~oOo~

**Noodle: Hello fellow fans of Hetalia. I have decided to start my own fanfic on my own without Doc. :D I know we haven't updated our other story "Same Deep Water As You" because Doc is always busy and lazy soooo... Yeah... I'm sorry for any horrible grammar that has just been presented to you. I don't have a computer so I'm using my iPod WOOHOOO anyways read and review you amazing humans cx**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred nuzzled his face into his pillow, wishing for the pain in his lungs to subside. His younger brother Matthew gently rubbed his back as he softly spoke comforting words to him.  
"Mattie, it hurts." Al breathed out in exhaustion, gripping the pillow harshly.  
"I know, I know." Mattie watched helplessly at his brothers attempt to overcome his sudden asthma attack.  
"Mattie~." The eldest groaned in pain, as the strong burn in his lungs persisted.  
Matthew bit his tongue, still continuing the small back rub on his twin. He saw how his brothers back would rise and fall much too quick for it to be 'normal'. He forced back the memories on how his brother suddenly got sick, but the memories still leaked into his mind.  
~oOo~  
_A young Alfred banged and kicked at the door to the small apartment, the only place that he and Matthew could call home. Snow surrounded the two, icicles hung from the trees and window panes. The air was cold, and dry, the wind yanked through their hair. The loud noises coming from them caused the neighbors to peek through the curtains, not caring enough to help the children. Alfred's small fists began to ache from the constant banging, the front door suddenly flung open revealing a young woman with wavy dark blonde hair with a death glare plastered on her face._  
_"You stupid brats should've been home right after school!" A raspy womanly voice erupted from her . "This is your punishment!" She shut the door in the twins faces before they could explain themselves._  
_The boys heard their mothers shoes clank away from the door. The two boys huddled close together to keep from freezing, Alfred wrapped his arms around his brother tightly as the other desperately clung to him._  
_"A-Al?" The younger twin shivered violently as the snow came down harder than before. _  
_Alfred took his large sweater off, forcing it over his brothers head and onto his body. He placed his hands brothers shoulders, smiling a toothy grin._  
_"There you go! All better!" _  
_"Al! You'll freeze!" Mattie stared wide eyed, the goose bumps on his brothers arms clearly visible as his creamy white skin started to fade into a soft pink._  
_"I'll be fine! Besides I'm the hero!" Mattie grabbed his older brother and smashed him into his body, squishing them together._  
_"Mattie I'm fine!" The wheat blond boy struggled against his brothers tight grip. _  
_"Don't be stupid! You're cold!" Mattie squeezed the boy harder with his arms._  
_-_  
_The small boys spent the evening outside, both almost passing out from the cold. Alfred could feel a slight burning sensation in his lungs everytime he breathed. He struggled to take in deep breaths, thrown into a coughing fit in every try. His upper back felt like a large bruise ran along his spine, causing his muscles to tense up everytime he shifted. Mattie saw his brother shift uncomfortably, his movements being very slow to prevent the bruise like ache in his back._  
_"W-why are you moving around so much?" Matthews teeth chattered, his body was chilled to the bone not daring to imagine how his brother must feel._  
_"I-it h-hurts." Al forced himself to speak, pointing at his chest._  
_Matthew tried begging their mother to open the door only receiving a few insults and a slap across the face. He rubbed his swollen cheek that his mother struck with much force. He turned to Alfred, his brothers body was limp, laying on the ice covered concrete. He had his hands on his chest, his body tensed up. A weird choked wet noise was all that could escape him. His eyes were sewn tightly shut, the burn was too much for him. _  
_"Al stop it!" Mattie felt the familiar warm burn in his eyes. "You're scaring me!" But the only reply he got was silence... Not even the wet noises Alfred made were heard._  
~oOo~  
Matthew finally saw Alfred's breathing calm down. He no longer heard his brothers cries of pain. Nothing prevented Alfreds attacks, not even the prescribed drugs the doctors gave him. No matter how strong the medicine, his asthma attacks seemed to strike with a vengeance every single time. Sometimes he would get so exhausted that he would just suddenly pass out.  
'Alfred.' The wavy blond frowned, patting the eldest brothers head.  
The wheat blond was worn down from the attack, barely able to move. He forced his eyelids open, his younger twin was looking down at him with a dread written all over his face. His curl would bob up and down whenever he sobbed.  
"Curly Fry, don't give me that look." The obnoxious blond grinned, pulling on his brothers random curl.  
Matthew ground his teeth, he squeezed his eyes shut. "DONT CALL ME THAT!" He then flicked his older brother in the eye.  
~oOo~  
**Noodle: not a very good chapter. My brain is fried from school work. o~o I also haven't done a story on my own for so long it's almost foreign to me. Anyway READ AND REVIEW :D I also know how horrible my grammar is o~o it's just meeeh soooo... Yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Ivan!" A young albino man shouted, running towards a . A young girl walked out the entrance of the cramped building, a wave of her pumpkin spice latté filled his nose making him yell with joy.  
"Gilbert stop being annoying." The albinos large Russian friend rubbed his head with a sweet smile.  
Gilbert gave the large man a slight glare before returning back to his actions and skipped into the café. Ivan just sighed, walking through the narrow doorway into the warm cozy shop. The Russian man observed his friends cheerful mood and actions, the albino grinned widely as he ordered his oh so desired latté.  
"You are like a teenage girl from America." Ivan gave the other a childish smile, the albino simply ignored the comment as he rushed to a table. The table was just plain and simple, little fake candles were centered in the middle of it. They glowed dimly giving off a calm atmosphere.  
"You're just jealous of my awesomeness!" Gilbert proudly lifted his head up. "Besides girls like a somewhat feminine guy!"  
"Whatever you say." The Russian replied uninterested, resting his chin on his hand. He gazed out the window, the snow fell onto the streets. Suddenly a blond boy caught his attention as he passed by the café with another boy that looked almost identical to him. The blond had a wide smile across his face, Ivan could see that the boy was clearly the optimistic of two. Ivan looked over at Gilbert who gawked at the boys that passed by.  
"Gil-"  
"I NEED THE SHORT ONES NUMBER!" The albino exclaimed, practically jumping over Ivan and table as he made his way to the exit. He eyed Gilbert's drink as he picked the cup. Ivan cursed under his breath in Russian as he followed the pale moron. He saw that the dimwit caught up to the boys, his favorite blond glared at the albino who flirted with the wavy blond. Gilbert closed in on the space between the two, smirking. The wavy blonds face was a bright crimson color, he turned around abruptly clinging to the other blonde.  
"Hey weirdo eyes, stop eye raping my brother!" The blond with a curiously noticeable cowlick spoke.  
Gilbert glared at him before giving him an evil grin. "Your brother has a cute ass."  
Ivan yanked the obviously younger of the two brothers away from the fight that was threatening to break out. The young boy squeaked, landing face first into the large Russians man chest.  
"I-I'm sorry!" The wavy blond swiftly jumped away from the man.  
Ivan laughed lightly at the boys reaction, he stuck his hand out that the wavy blond nervously shook. "I'm Ivan, I'm sorry about the weirdo. He's just special you could say." He smiled at the other.  
"We-well Hello Ivan..." The wavy blond looked up at the tall Russians face fearfully. "I'm M-Matthew."  
Their awkward introductions were interrupted by the sounds of the scuffle the albino and the other blond were having. Insults bounced around the two, punches thrown here and there. Ivan was too amused by this to stop them, Matthew on the other hand began panicking and speaking gibberish rapidly.  
**~oOo~**  
Matthew slapped a frozen package of vegetables onto Alfreds bruised cheek, he tapped his foot giving his brother the evil eye.  
"I said I was sorry Mattie!" Alfred pouted.  
"You had no reason to beat him down until he passed out!"  
"hey! He was practically undressing you with his eyes!"  
Matthew threw his hands up, he mumbled angrily stomping out of the kitchen. Alfred's head hung low, guilty about making his brother mad  
" Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Alfred's head snapped up into the direction the noise traveled from. Standing in the door way was the pervert he and Matthew were forced to live with. "My babies! They can't possible be fighting!" The perverted blond dashed towards Alfred, latching his arms onto the confused blonds shoulders. "No no! This can't be! My baby is hurt!"  
"Francis stop it! You're being weird again!" Alfred struggled out of the French mans grip. "I'm not your baby! You're only 6 years older than us!"  
"My poor little baby! Don't worry Papas here!" Francis kissed the boys head repeatedly still keeping him in an iron grip.  
The French mans cries still continued on until Matthew walked in on the 'moment'. Francis quickly lost interest, shoving Alfred aside. His attention focused on the shy boy, crushing him in a hug. The process starting over.  
**~oOo~**  
Gilbert whined, holding an ice pack on his head. His head was bandaged up, faint spots of blood staining it. The albino rolled around on the bed, complaining about how hurt he was. Ivan sat next to the bed in a cheap swivel chair, he rolled his eyes at the drama queen or king. He played with the ends of the pale pink scarf that snugly covered his neck.  
"Ivan~ my tummy!" Gilbert moaned, kicking his legs.  
Ivan sighed in frustration, getting up. "What now Gilbert?"  
"Food~!"  
Ivan face palmed himself, throwing his large coat on. "You're such a baby!"  
~oOo~  
**Noodle: Yay another chapter :D a cheap, non descriptive chapter! Hahah hope you like this little story so far c: REVIEW PLEASE :D I like the feedback gives me a reason to finish.**


End file.
